1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly used in electric device and having improved fastening device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) connectors are widely used in electric device such as notebooks. A SATA connector always comprises a housing, a plurality of contacts received in the housing, and a cover assembled on the rear portion of the housing. And the SATA connector is always assembled on a board through inserting a plurality of post formed on the SATA connector into a plurality of holes formed on the board or through a plurality of stretch patches and holes corresponding to the stretch patches. However, the fastening structure above is not firm enough to influence the performance of the electrical connector.
Hence, in this art, an improved electrical connector to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the prior art should be provided.